


All Hel Breaks Loose

by SwirlsOfBlueJay



Series: The one where Hela is the boss of everything [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwirlsOfBlueJay/pseuds/SwirlsOfBlueJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little girl runs onto the battle-field. Tony’s stomach drops, there are killer Furbys all around her and none of the avengers are near enough to get her out of the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hel Breaks Loose

Tony flies over everyone, firing repulser blasts at the giant furbys which are Loki’s minions of the week. Clint is crouching about level with him, firing arrows at the Furbys, and nods at him to take the ones on the other side. Steve and Natasha are trying to take Loki. They’re in dire need of back-up. Everyone heaves an internal sigh of relief when Thor finally arrives.

 

A few moments later a little girl runs onto the battle-field. Tony’s stomach drops, there are killer Furbys all around her and none of the avengers are near enough to get her out of the way.

 

“Civilian in the line of fire,” Steve says, alerting the others.  

 

Suddenly everything stops. The furbys all freeze and so does Loki. What the hell. The girl seems to be running towards Thor.

 

Loki teleports to her and picks her up. Shit. Shit. Shit.

 

“Loki has a hostage, no one fire at him, repeat hold your fire,” Tony yells.

 

The girl begins pounding on Loki’s chest to be let go. Tony winces, terrified he’s about to see the young girl killed.

 

Thor laughs, walking towards Loki and the girl, “Fear not, Man of Iron.”  

 

Contrary to smiting the child, Loki merely pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration,

“You put yourself in great danger, I told you to wait where I left you!”

 

“I wanted to see Uncle Thor! I miss him!” the girl squeals.

 

Oh okay. What the hell? This is insane.

 

“I told you there will be no more time spent with Thor, he’s our enemy now.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have explained this to you already, Hela. I’m taking you home.”

 

“No! I want to play Bilgesnipe with Uncle Thor!”

 

Thor, who has by now reached the two of them, says, “I would be happy to look after her for the afternoon.”

 

Loki gives him a glare which after a moment turns into a look of reluctant consternation, “Very well. If any harm comes to her you will know no mercy.”

 

“I will care for her well brother.”

 

Loki hands her over and in a flash of light leaves with his minions.

 

*

 

Tony is sitting on his couch watching an alien God of Thunder crawl around on all fours while the child of the God of Mischief, wannabe conqueror of New York and enemy they were fighting just this morning, is standing surfer style on his back, yelling ‘charge’ at the top of her lungs. And it’s yet another moment Tony’s left wondering how this is his life. Though Natasha appears to be lounging casually with a book, he can tell she’s ever alert, watching for any move the Hell spawn might make. He’ll have to remember to get Jarvis to sweep for bugs or any explosive plants once she leaves. They really need to have words with Thor about the advisability of this shit.

 

Glass shatters. Tony spins around. The windows are gone. Crap. This is Stark Tower; if they’ve destroyed the window they’re using some heavy duty fire power. His eyes go to the girl. He’s torn between suspicion and concern. Thor is already carrying her towards the closet. She has an unimpressed scowl on her face.

 

“I don’t need to hide in a closet,” she says, but still stays where she’s put. 

 

Dr Doom and his Doombots fly through the windows. Tony waits as his suit finishes assembling around him. Thor is hovering by the closet, throwing Mjolnir to smash the bots. Clint is on top of the cupboards, firing arrows, Tony instructs Jarvis to find weak spots in their circuitry to aim at. Steve throws his shield, once, twice, three times in quick succession. And Natasha shoots and throws knives simultaneously. Tony fires up his repulsers, fuck them, coming into his home, he plans on showing Doom just what a bad idea that was.

 

But suddenly the doombots are all retreating and seconds later they’re gone. No one cheers the success. Something is obviously off here. Thor moves to open the closet. It’s empty.  

 

*

 

Natasha immediately gets down to business, “First, damage control. Thor, what’s your best prediction of how Loki will react to this situation?”

 

Thor speaks sombrely, “Up until now the Loki you have faced is one who merely wishes to cause mischief and mindless mayhem. If Hela is lost to him, he will rain down destruction upon this planet the likes of which you cannot imagine.”  

 

It’s then that Loki appears in the room. He gives a cursory look around before turning to Thor, “Where is Hela?”

 

“Loki, brother, something has come to pass, but worry not, for we are ready to take on this…”

 

“Doom took her,” Clint states.

 

Loki’s face splits into fiery rage, “What? You lie!! Do not think you can keep her from me! You think you can use her against me!

 

“I did consider it, but after 0.2 seconds I dismissed it, the cost would outweigh the benefit,” Natasha states, nonplussed.

 

“If harm comes to her I will make you all pray for death. I will rip off your eyelids and let the blood drip against your eyes. I will dismember your every loved one, slowly, one tendon at a time. I will bring torment to every person on this earth tearing at their flesh and mutilating their souls. I will boil this planet into nothingness! And I will twist you so that you cheer when I do so!”

 

“We’ll get her back.”

 

“I will get her back, you will aid me.”

 

Loki of course intends on getting Hela back on his own but he doesn’t need the avengers interfering and possibly damaging his plans, especially with Hela’s safety at stake. It’s best that they think they are working with him, thus giving him insight into some of their plans. He doesn’t doubt that they will still try to hide as much from him as they can.

 

He can’t let it show, but terror is rushing through him like ice. Doom’s motive is clear- to use Hela to get to him. And even with all the power Loki has at his disposal, he could still be too late. Doom could kill her in an instant.

 

*

 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, there’s no reason this can’t be a pleasant experience for both of us, is there anything you need?” Doom asks.

 

“I’m fine thank you,” Hela replies.

 

“Want to play a game?”

 

“Let’s play tag!” Hela exclaims.

 

Doom smiles. “I thought you would suggest Hide and Seek.”

 

“I would never!”

 

“Of course not, you’re a smart girl; you know how to behave sensibly.”

 

“I do,” Hela replies, puffing out her chest and preening even as she’s internally rolling her eyes. As if she would ever pick a ruse so obvious!

 

*

 

A simple spell allows Loki to quickly trace Doom’s magic and thus the location he’s taken Hela. He reveals none of this to the Avengers, waiting to see if they discover it on their own. If they show no signs of succeeding he can shirk them off and continue his plan without concern that they might show up to ruin things. Surprisingly however, Stark gains the location quite impressively by means of hacking into one of Doom’s bots.

 

“Okay, so these are the blueprints of the compound,” Stark states.

 

A three dimensional translucent depiction appears in the air. Loki reluctantly considers that these mortals may be useful after all.

 

Loki knows they want a chance alone, away from him, to discuss countermeasures involving how to deal with him, he’s tempted to allow them it, just so he can spy and gain valuable intelligence. But decides against it, any time wasted is time Hela could be put in further danger.

 

Suddenly Doom’s image appears in the air, with an oily smile slick against his face.

“Have anything for me?”

 

“Ten.” Loki says. He will not show himself as weak, will not plead or beg, it will only make things worse for Hela if Doom sees he can be swayed.

 

“What?”

 

“Ten is my offer. Return Hela this instant and I will only make you beg for death ten times before I grant it.”

 

“Now that’s not a very pleasant thing to say to the person who holds your daughter’s life in his hands.”

 

Loki smiles darkly. “Oh, am I supposed to think this idiotic stunt of yours makes you foolish enough to kill her?”

 

*

 

They’ve been playing for several hours; Hela beams a smile up at Doom. He chuckles.

 

“I like your cape, you look so magnificent in it,” Hela says, reaching out to touch it and then pulling back, scrunching up her face into a disappointed frown, “I suppose you wouldn’t want me to touch it.”

 

“Go ahead.” Doom offers her a corner.

 

She touches it reverently, “Did you make this yourself? Is it magic?”

 

“Yes I did and yes it is.”

 

“Daddy says I’m too young for magic amulets and things. He’s so annoying!”

 

Doom grins, clearly seeing a chance to trap her in his magic and at her own behest. “Why don’t you try it on?”

 

Hela’s face lights up, “Can I?”

 

She wraps the cape around her, “Okay now we’re dressed up. You pick up your Doom bot and I pick up mine and we make them talk to each other.”

 

Hela moves the bot, pretending it’s speaking, “Hello. How are you?”

 

Doom shakes his bot in turn, “Hello. I’m good and you?”

 

“I’m well. But it’s cold out here; would you like to come in for some tea?”

 

*

 

The Avengers have gone off to ready themselves for battle. Loki already has everything he needs. It’s in this moment alone when he has to fight not to break down. He reminds himself Jarvis is still watching. He internalises instead, takes a deep breath, his face a placid mask, the only external sign of distress is his hand clenching slightly.

 

Then there is a large hand on his shoulder, squeezing. He hates Thor.

 

“Leave me alone,” Loki orders. But he doesn’t quite have it within him to shrug the hand off and so the hand stays.

 

“Hear me brother. Though we have had our differences and disagreements, know that in this we are united. In this you can trust me as you once did. We will find Hela and bring her home safe.”

 

Loki wants to rage on how foolish Thor is for thinking he can guarantee Hela’s safety. But he doesn’t. Loki has been alone for a long time now, and as he is the only one he needs, it has not been a burden. But now his daughter has been taken and knowing (because he does know, has always known) that Thor will do all he needs to, to bring her back, knowing that he’s not alone in this, means far more than he cares to admit.  

 

He refuses to melt under the weight of Thor’s support, but allows the fingers to remain for precious moments more.

 

*

 

He, Thor and Stark are at one of the compound’s entrances and Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye are at the other. Loki disagrees with the groupings, both because he wants Thor keeping his eyes on the other team and because it’s poor combat strategy devised only because he’s present. No one other than Thor trusts him to protect them and no one trusts Thor to take him down if need be. So here they are.

 

Stark puts the security cameras on a loop and disables the alarms. Loki still puts cloaking spells around them to be safe. They sneak through the corridors quietly, ducking into rooms or around corners when anyone approaches. They silence anyone who notices them with quick efficiency.

 

Then several guards come upon them at once. Fighting alongside Thor is old and familiar and natural to him, he slides easily into their battle strategies, working in synchronisation. It feels good and if he and Thor find themselves grinning at each other as though they’re brothers, much can be excused in the heat of battle.

 

*

 

Guns drawn, moving stealthily, they finally come to the room. The sight is unexpected to say the least.

 

“Oh you’re here, you took ages! Want to join my tea party?” Hela asks.

 

She’s sitting at a kiddie table, laid with plastic teacups and saucers. In the other chairs sit her tea party guests; various dismembered bots and Doom tied up in his own cape.

 

*

 

Hela decides they should all go for a meal to celebrate her daring overpowering of Doom and as no one feels inclined to refuse the girl after her ordeal, that’s what they do. And that’s how Loki finds himself in the disdainful position of eating with The Avengers, Hela sitting on his left and Thor on his right (once again on her insistence).

 

Loki takes several covert glances at her during the meal, checking she is actually as well as she appears to be. It seems her stance is genuine and he is relieved, but he does notice something else.

 

He turns to her, with a playful smirk, “You are quite the vixen, aren’t you.”

 

Everyone else smiles, assuming he’s speaking of her take down of Doom.

 

Hela, of course, knows better. She grins, allowing her eyes to widen with false innocence, “Doom was completely fooled!”

 

“You and I both know why we’re really here.”

 

“Yes. To celebrate my glorious victory!”

 

“Aye!” Thor cheers. Loki rolls his eyes at his brother.

 

“Hela, the truth, why did you insist on this meal,” Loki says sternly.

 

“Well I just thought, maybe if you and uncle Thor spent some time together, you would realise that fighting is silly and that you should be friends again.”

 

Loki sighs and speaks gently, “Hela… It is far too complex for that. No mere meal together can help us. Thor and I will not be reconciling any time soon. So no more attempts at this okay?”

 

She nods sombrely, “Yes father.”  

 

Hela is careful to keep her smiles to herself after that as she watches her father and uncle interact. It’s sometimes best to let them think they know better than her. Allowing herself to be kidnapped just to bring them together had been a little extreme, but she knew what she was doing. After all, someone has to look after these silly boys. And as she sees her father quirk his lips in a hidden smile at Uncle Thor, she knows her plan is succeeding.    

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [All Hel Breaks Loose - Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722702) by [RenneMichaelsArt (RenneMichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenneMichaels/pseuds/RenneMichaelsArt)




End file.
